Moment de faiblesse
by Nat2
Summary: Basé sur SWTOR. Un court one-shot sur un agent impérial de retour de mission, dans une galaxie pas aussi manichéenne que ça...


Une journée de plus en moins dans le puissant Empire galactique, avec à la clé une manufacture détruite, une dizaine de morts, trois speeders à la casse, un droïde en réparation, un uniforme fichu, mais une ville épargnée.

L'agent spécial Crayn Zenos prit place au bureau de sa cabine spacieuse tandis que son équipage restreint s'affairait au décollage, et malgré son épuisement, il alluma sa console personnelle et entreprit de taper son rapport. Dans les moindres détails. Cerbère n'en exigerait pas moins, et il savait que la moindre cachotterie découverte pouvait lui valoir de sérieuses sanctions, de la simple rebuffade à la mise à pied, voire même dans le pire des cas au peloton d'exécution. C'était ainsi que les Services fonctionnaient et il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Les mots, les phrases, les paragraphes coulaient sous ses doigts sans le moindre effort, avec une concision travaillée par les années de pratique, et tout était passé au crible : coopération des soldats sur le terrain, hostilité des natifs, avancée technologique des usines. Il serait inutile de mentir sur le potentiel incroyable des nouveaux droïdes qu'il avait découverts au cœur de ce volcan éteint, ou sur le fait qu'il avait dû tous les détruire pour préserver la communauté qui s'était établie non loin de là. Il lui faudrait juste déformer un peu la vérité – il en avait l'habitude – inventer une meilleure excuse que sa seule compassion. Tout serait consigné, même la mort de ce père de famille qui n'avait pas compris ses motivations et qui avait essayé de le tuer, voyant en lui un ennemi.

Ses doigts restèrent en suspens au-dessus des touches, son regard vert cerné de fatigue perdu dans le souvenir du combat qui avait eu lieu. Un simple soldat à la retraite armé d'une vibrolame contre un agent impérial entraîné. Autant dire que tout s'était passé très vite.

Il inspira et se força à se redresser sur son siège, surpris de se sentir alors glisser sur quelque chose de visqueux.

-Blast…, souffla-t-il.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir appliqué une compresse de kolto sur cette blessure. La vue de tout le sang qui avait imbibé son uniforme et qui commençait à goutter au sol l'impressionna moins qu'elle ne l'irrita. Il lui faudrait demander à ce fichu droïde d'entretien trop bavard de nettoyer tout ça. Levant le bras pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, il grommela devant sa bêtise. Eh oui, évidemment que ce geste allait lui faire mal. Et maintenant il ne penserait plus qu'à ça tant qu'il ne s'en serait pas occupé.

Une seule pression sur une touche et le début de rapport fut enregistré dans les brouillons et protégé par une clé de cryptage. Crayn se leva et quitta ses quartiers en s'assurant que personne ne traînait dans les coursives, avant de se mettre en chemin vers l'infirmerie, bien droit, fermement décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer par la douleur. La moindre faiblesse visible pouvait lui coûter la vie au jour le jour, et s'il ne craignait rien – ou presque – de ses compagnons de route du moment, il savait que le moindre relâchement était un premier pas vers le manque de rigueur et donc, dans sa profession, la mort.

Crayn se faufila dans l'infirmerie et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de réunir le matériel dont il aurait besoin, sa rapidité trahissant une habitude qu'il préférait ne pas analyser. Ciseaux, compresses, pinces, laser chirurgical, bioagrafes, gel de kolto, seringues et stims furent étalés méthodiquement sur le lit où il s'installa en retirant sa ceinture et sa veste d'uniforme. Puis ce fut le tour de la tunique dont les bords effilés par le coup de vibrolame s'étaient accrochés à la peau là où une croûte avait commencé à se former. Il éplucha le tissu consciencieusement et retira les quelques fils résiduels à l'aide des pinces, enchaîna rapidement avec une injection antibiotique et examina la plaie à l'aide d'un miroir avant de décider de la marche à suivre. Ce n'était pas beau, c'était profond, mais de loin pas la pire blessure qu'il ait jamais eue. Il savait tout de même que les instants qui suivraient ne seraient pas les plus agréables de sa vie.

Il se mit à l'œuvre, passant d'un instrument à l'autre, se contorsionnant pour avoir le meilleur accès possible, concentré sur sa technique pour supporter le supplice qu'il s'infligeait par pure paranoïa, convaincu qu'une anesthésie lui ferait perdre une partie de ses moyens. Après un nettoyage en règle qui le laissa passablement étourdi, il s'affaira à resserrer la plaie afin de pouvoir placer les bioagrafes l'une après l'autre, déterminé à ravaler ses grognements et ses plaintes.

-Crayn ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, s'arrêta dans son geste. Ca n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne remarque les traces de sang sur le sol, mais il n'était pas question de la laisser le voir dans cet état.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? insista la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte, du ton incertain de celle qui sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir.

-Oui. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour le débriefing.

Il fut agréablement surpris de ne remarquer dans sa propre voix aucune inflexion pouvant révéler sa réelle souffrance, et soulagé d'entendre les pas légers s'éloigner après une courte hésitation. Il avait presque terminé de toute façon. Quelques agrafes supplémentaires, une bonne couche de kolto, un bandage bien serré et il ne lui resta plus qu'à s'injecter un stim pour repousser sa nausée grandissante. Il resta un moment assis sans bouger, l'injecteur vide au creux de la main, ses yeux fixant les compresses ensanglantées.

_"Vous les impériaux êtes des monstres !"_

Non. Cet homme avait été un soldat républicain. Sa vision des choses était altérée par ses préjugés. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre.

_"L'Empire peut vous apporter l'équilibre et la sécurité dont vous avez besoin… écoutez-moi ! Avec cette usine, ce sont les Sith qui viendront s'installer ici et ça n'a RIEN à voir !"_

Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Surtout pas pour sauver sa propre peau. Il avait fait tout son possible pour le dissuader, le repousser, prouver qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui nuire. Jusqu'au coup de vibrolame qui l'avait fait réagir par instinct. Sa propre lame avait surgi du mécanisme à son avant-bras et avait proprement tranché la tête du pauvre homme. Devant sa fille cadette.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il préféra reposer l'injecteur sur la couchette, de peur de faire un geste maladroit. Déjà, il sentait les signes d'un craquage qui ne devait – ne pouvait – pas avoir lieu. Sa poitrine se crispa au maximum, il manqua d'air, et sa gorge se fit terriblement douloureuse. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Alors Crayn appliqua le procédé habituel. Il serra les dents et déglutit en inspirant profondément.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Quatre fois.

Sa gorge se détendit et il put respirer plus facilement, et lorsqu'il cligna enfin des yeux, les larmes avaient séché avant d'avoir pu tomber. Son regard se porta vers le désordre qu'il avait causé et il se releva en silence pour rassembler les déchets et les verser dans le compacteur qui finirait par les éjecter dans le noir de l'espace. Surtout ne pas rester inactif. Ne pas avoir le temps de penser.

En repassant devant le miroir de l'infirmerie, il prit le temps d'observer l'inconnu qui le dévisageait. Crayn Zenos était un agent impérial. Un opérateur. Un nettoyeur de dérapages gouvernementaux à grande échelle, qui croyait en l'utilité de sa tâche et en la légitimité des autorités en place. Pourquoi alors y avait-il cette autre personne en face de lui ? Crayn Velankar, orphelin de parents républicains qui commençait à douter de tout ?

Il lança à cet homme un regard sévère et redressa les épaules. L'heure n'était pas aux questions hasardeuses. L'Empire avait encore besoin de lui. Il fit sèchement volte face, attrapa les restes de son uniforme, et quitta la pièce sans jamais se retourner.


End file.
